Story of Asar: In the Shadows of Infamy
by OC King GreyGoketsu
Summary: Discontinued due to main character getting a complete overhaul. Check out Asartheinfamous's page for more stuff like this.


Story of Asar: In the Shadows of Infamy

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based rewrite. The Sonic franchise is owned by Sega and Sega's Sonic Division. I own nothing so, do me a favor and support the official release. Though, if your here, you probably already do or want to sue me. If it's the latter, don't. I am worth less than $50.

Prologue: Observing Chaos

Our story begins in a beautiful, grassy field. The sun was blazing, the people were missing, and there wasn't a single bird in sight. All that seemed to be in this quiet grassy field was a lone figure that lay silently. At first glance, he appeared to be cloud watching. But, if one looked close enough they that he was deep in thought. This lone figure was a teenage boy with clean-cut, black hair and deep, brown eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with bolded white letters that read," Better keep calm 'cause I sure as hell won't" and a ripped up pair of black jeans. Lastly, he wore black military-styled, steel-toed boots and carried a rifle that was strapped to his back. He was six feet tall, 14 years of age, and of African American descent. His name was-

"Asar Gekido. I don't need a narrator, thank you very much. So, I think I'll take over from here." Asar said.

**Asar's POV**

"Fine, Fine. Whatever. But, I'm turning off the spoiler function. Have fun!" The previous Narrator said as their voice faded out.

Narrating, huh? Doesn't seem to tough. Anyways, explanation time. Were I am currently laying was once New York or, to be more accurate the entire Eastern section of America as well as some of the surrounding ocean. The only roaming theory is that some type of natural reforestation has occurred. All the Christians and all the other religious people have been running around causing panic by saying that it is the end of the world and we should repent for our sins. Personally, I believe that all the pollution and destruction of plants and natural habitats has more than thoroughly aggravated Mother Nature and now she's showing us how we done goofed. How's about I tell you what happened and you create your own theories? At first it was an average day. Everyone was going about their own business and not giving a care in the world , as usual. The sun was blazing, the birds were getting as far away from humans as they could, and humans were minding their own business. It happened, ironically, at a pace so slow we hadn't tried to do anything till it was too late. Sprouts, well, suddenly sprouted out of the roads and sidewalks. At first, no one paid it any. Heck, gardeners and weed whackers used this to their advantage. That was where the first mistake was made. Slowly but surely, the plants grew, getting bigger day by day. We merely adapted to the situation, not deeming the continually rising plants a threat. That was mistake number two. Then it happened. The once easily removable plants sprouted up, covering buildings, and became harder than the strongest steel. Blades, bullets, and blunt objects had little to no effect. Someone had suggested, not so, _brilliant _idea of using explosives or burning them down. Suffice to say, we did not entertain any of his other ideas and, we set that man aside and gave him a talk about common sense. So we all waited. We waited for the military or whoever would be sent to clear things up, literally. We waited for our rescue. That was our last mistake. No one ever came. They either left us behind or they had their own problems to deal with. I don't know. Then it happened. The plants consumed us, almost literally. They had covered the buildings and brought them back into the ground at a pace far faster than their growth. Then all we knew was darkness. We didn't know how long it had been but, we saw light. The plants receded back into the ground to show the world around us had become nothing more than a large and wide open grassland surround by forests and other such things. No one knew what to think of this so, one guy stepped forward and said, this must be the Garden of Eden. Not knowing what else to think or what to call it, we all just went with it. This new area was to be called Eden. In our excitement we hadn't noticed something. A grand total of 99% of the current people had been changed into some kind of human-animal hybrids. The guy who gave this place the name "Eden" stepped forward and said that this must be God's blessing. Clearly more than a few people were upset by "God's Blessing". Another thing that had angered them was the fact that out of the thousands of us, only three were human. A girl about my age, an obese man, and myself. Seeing all the anger, contempt, and bloodlust in their eyes, I ran as fast as my twelve year old legs could carry me. I never came in contact with a human since, that fateful day. It has been two years since then. Maybe I should go out into the world and hope that they have forgotten. Even if they haven't, I have this relic of a rifle to fall back on. That's it. Tomorrow, I'm rejoining what's left of the world. Or maybe I should keep sitting back, and observing chaos.


End file.
